My Wonderful Life of Randomness
by Prongs is mine
Summary: Lily's thoughts throughout the day. Based in 7th year. James and Lily are already 'together'. Funny and random!


I wrote this ages ago, and finally decided to type and publish it... I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

My Wonderful Life of Randomness

"Lily… Lily… wake up." James pokes me one… two… three times on the rib. God, how annoying.

"Stop it…" I moan, "that hurts!"

"No it doesn't," he replies, grinning his crooked smile.

"Ya… well… it's not the best way to be woken up."

"But you wouldn't get up, Lils. I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be seen naked by Sirius and Remus." James is already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh shit. I forgot they see you in the morning."

James and I are head girl and boy so we have our own common room, two dorms, and a bathroom to share. I still don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, assigning a seventeen year old girl and boy to live in the same head-quarters living area _with no supervision_!

"Ya, you should probably get back to your own room and get dressed."

"K, but I'm coming back in when I have my clothes on." I get up off the bed, kiss him on the cheek, and walk across the room. I reach my hand towards the door, but it swings open before I can get to it.

"AHHHHH!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs, trying to cover my self with my hands as I see the marauders gaping at my exposed body. Sirius wolf whistles at me. James throws me a blanket. I don't have good reflexes, so it lands on the hardwood floor.

"What the hell, you guys? _Stop staring at my girlfriend like that_!!!" James says as I force the blanket over my tan skin.

"It was hard not to stare, Prongs. A beautiful piece of art was just right in front of us." Sirius says innocently.

"You're such jerks." I say, very mad at them for just standing there. Couldn't they just move out of the way so I could go to my room?

"What??? _I _didn't do anything!" Remus whines. Gah! How annoying!

"Can't you just stand out of the way so I can go to my _room_ AND_ CHANGE_???" I'm getting a little frustrated.

"What???" Sirius says shocked. "I thought you were trying out a new, natural look. You look very sexy like this," he smiles…

So I kick him in the shin, making sure I'm covering up everything. Sirius' eyes water in pain as he grabs his leg, hopping away from the door. "Dam it! OUCH! That _really _hurt, Lily!"

"Oh be a man. You'll survive." James says, trying to hold back laughter as I storm out of the room and into mine, slamming the door behind me.

I flop on my bed and start thinking about how he dares say that to me. What a little perv! Sirius is sooo annoying! I don't get how James can stand hanging out with him!

But then I remember James is pretty much the same, and I can handle him. Grrrrr! Life is so confusing!

I'm so embarrassed. The marauders are the hottest, smartest, and nicest (although they act immature) guys in Hogwarts, and now they've all seen me naked.

Now what do I do? Pretend that never happened?!? Sirius and Remus would _never_ go along with that idea! Maybe James will talk to them.

Oh, what ever! Why should I care if they saw me nude? More than half of the girls in my school have been bedded by the two of them.

I start putting on some clothes and brush out my long red hair. I'm wearing a big turtle neck sweater and baggy jeans, which thankfully show hardly any skin.

"Hey Lilyflower! Do you want to go and have breakfast with the marauders, or do you want me to bring up some food for you?" James looks at me, then at the clothes. He looks a little put out.

What did he think I was going to wear? A mini skirt and a see through tank top?

"I guess I'll come… As long as they don't bother me about earlier."

He snorts. "Ya, sure Lily! They won't say _anything_." James is being sarcastic, which is _just great…_ (Now I'm being sarcastic)

James grabs my hand sets off towards the common room.

"Hello m'lady." Sirius bows.

"Hi." I use my monotone voice.

"Oh come on Lily! It's your own fault."

How could Remus _say that??? _"Excuse me? But how is it _my fault_???" I bet my face is red with anger now.

"Well… you were sort of in _James_' room _naked_. We knocked. AND we always come to his room on Saturdays to plan pranks fro the upcoming week."

"Stupid gay tradition!" Why do they have to make it like I _wanted _them to see me like that? "I didn't know it was an idiotic Saturday, okay?"

"It's alright Lils. Everyone makes mistakes. You just made a very big, embarrassing one." Sirius is smiling like a devil. "But we did learn something today Remus!"

"And what did you guys learn?" James finally speaks up.

"That you are a _very _lucky man, my dear Prongs."

"Oh god!" I can feel my face start to redden with embarrassment now. Why does Sirius have to be so inappropriate?

"I know. I'm very lucky." James is smiling his adorable smile again. I just want to jump him right now, but obviously I can't. "Not just because she's good in bed though."

"Ughhh… James shut up." I let go of his hand. "Can we _please_ stop talking about me? I'm starting to get _really_ hungry!"

"Alright, Lils." Remus says, knowing that I'm getting a bit upset. I'm not very nice to people when I'm upset… that's what they say, any way.

"But…-"

"Drop it Sirius." Remus cuts him off. "Let's go."

I start to fast walk through my common room and through the door. James catches up with me and puts his arm around me in the hallway. Girls around me glare and start whispering stuff to their friends. Jealous bitches.

"So what do you want to do today, my Wildflower?"

We're almost to the Great Hall, a couple of yards away from Sirius and Remus, who are flirting with some attractive 5th year girls.

"I'm not a weed, James!"

"Answer me." He says as we sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know what we should do, but I don't have any homework over the weekend, so we can hang out for the whole day!"

I grab some toast, and James passes the butter and jam towards me. I love how we already have a routine together!

"Yay!" James is getting really excited. "You really don't have _any_ homework?"

"Ya, that's what I just sa- what are you doing, James?_ Get down from there!!! SIT DOWN!!!_"

"I can't Lily! I'm too happy" He some what shouts. Everyone is staring at James, standing on the table, and me, who is trying to pull him down. "I have an announcement… Just to let everyone know… Lily Beatrice Evans has _NO_ homework!!! So I can spend the _**whole**_day with her!!!"James says, grinning at all of the Hogwarts staff and students.

My attempt at getting James down has failed, so I decide to pretend I'm invisible, sinking down in my seat, as far as I can go.

Dumbledore starts clapping for James, while Sirius and Remus both look quiet concerned for their insane friend.

After what feels like an hour, James _finally_ sits back down.

"I know what we're going to do, Lily." He acts like nothing weird just happened.

I decide to go with it. "And what's that, James?"

* * *

This was going to be a story with chapters, but I don't really ever feel like writing about Lily and her wonderful life... =]

If you did or didn't like this fanfic, check out 'The New and Improved James'

I think it is written WAY better, and is WAY more practical

Love with The Beatles and Harry Potter on top,

-Maia


End file.
